


Seven Songs Yang Wrote (+One Dance Blake Led)

by justaddfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Gen, and the new volume premieres and finishes, and then you have to rearrange everything and six months goes by, and when it's all said and done there's a literal year between chapters, i just hope it isn't blasphemy to make it 7+1, i mean it's actually 7+1 things, i swear i haven't forgotten about this, tfw you plan out your whole fic and then all that matters turns out to be a bees song, with a NEW SONG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddfiction/pseuds/justaddfiction
Summary: Seven songs Yang wrote, and the circumstances in which she sang them.Or, what if the songs on the soundtrack were written in-universe by the characters from whose perspectives they're sung?(Was originally five songs, but then All That Matters came out, and then Nevermore did, and. Well.)





	Seven Songs Yang Wrote (+One Dance Blake Led)

It was a few weeks into their first semester at Beacon, and Team RWBY was beginning to get used to each other. Their weird habits and different schedules that had initially jostled or annoyed (like Weiss’ singing in the shower, or Blake’s constant need to wear her bow, even to sleep) were coming close to a harmonious coexistence. As the dust was settling and their new routines became easier, Yang could no longer blame the chaos for Ruby’s distraction.

On this Thursday evening, Ruby was sitting perched on the edge of her bed, looking somberly out the window. Yang, from her top bunk across the room, had a better view of Ruby’s melancholy than anyone else in the room. Her fifteen years of living with Ruby also gave her a more accurate view of Ruby than anyone else in the room. Something was definitely up.

Formulating a plan, Yang put down the book Blake had lent to her (she had been skeptical at first, but Blake had accurately guessed her tastes and the book had been fantastic so far) and leapt down to the floor, eliciting sideways glances from her teammates.

She turned to Blake, who was peering up at her from over a well-worn hardcover. Sliding onto the bed next to her, Yang leaned over to whisper discreetly in her ear. “Any chance you could get Weiss out of here? I need some sister time.”

Blake leveled an inscrutable face at her, looked over at Ruby, then back at Yang. Then she stuck a bookmark in her book and stood up. “I can’t stand the noise in here,” she announced, deadpan, to the otherwise completely silent room. “Weiss, let’s go to the library for some peace and quiet.” Yang tried very hard to suppress a laugh.

Weiss did not catch on. “What are you talking about?” She asked, looking over at Blake like she’d said the grass was a lovely purple today, “It’s the most quiet it’s been in here since we moved in.”

“Come on, Weiss, let’s go,” said Blake, walking over and catching Weiss by the elbow. Dragging a sputtering heiress out behind her, Blake shut the door. The two sisters had the room to themselves.

 _Time for Phase 2_ , thought Yang.

Ruby was looking at the door in amused confusion, apparently unaware of the purpose of the ruse. Yang got up from Blake’s bed and strode over, pulling herself up onto Ruby’s precarious hanging fortress. “‘Sup, Ruby?” she asked, plopping herself down next to her little sister, who smiled a small smile up at her.

“Hey, Yang.” They sat there for a moment in silence, Yang waiting for Ruby to bring it up herself. The sun was setting behind the Vale skyline, throwing all sorts of pinks, oranges, and golds into the sky.

When Ruby didn’t speak up after a few minutes, Yang took a deep breath and gently shoved her with an elbow. “What’s wrong? You’ve seemed kinda down lately.”

Ruby looked up at her with wide eyes, apparently surprised that she hadn’t hid her sadness well enough from Yang. Then she relaxed, smiling a little bit again. “Heh, I should’ve known you’d figure it out, you nosy butt.”

“Yeah, you should’ve. ‘Cause I’m your big sis and nothing escapes me.”

“Nothing except Sally Salamander,” Ruby teased.

Yang scoffed, pretending to be deeply wounded (though the memory did sting - she’d loved that little squirmy cutie, and finding her tank empty had hurt more than she let on). “Hey, that hurts me, Ruby. That hurts me real bad.”

Ruby chuckled, then sighed. There was a moment’s pause, while she thought of what to say, then she began in a small voice, “I miss Dad, and Zwei, and Uncle Qrow, and my friends at Signal.”

Understanding swept over Yang. “Got the homesick virus, huh?”

Ruby grimaced at her. “That’s not a thing, Yang.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Hey, it could be! And more to the point, it’s a good visual for my next sentence, which is: The homesick virus is easily cured, lucky for us.”

That got a surprised look from Ruby. “Us?”

“Yeah.” Yang had been loathe to mention it, but now that it could help Ruby feel less alone, she admitted it freely. “I miss Dad and Zwei and Uncle Qrow too. I miss my bed at home.”

“Right? These beds are sooo uncomfortable.” Ruby pursed her lips in annoyance, her fists swinging to land on her hips, elbows forward. “Stupid dorm mattresses.”

Yang smiled. “Well, I might not be able to bring our beds here, but we can call Dad later if you’d like. I’m sure he’d put Zwei on as well.”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“And remember, Ruby,” Yang said, putting a note of importance in her voice, “Dad’s working really hard to send us both here. So we owe it to him to work hard, but also to have a good time.”

“Heh. Right.” Ruby leaned over to rest her head on Yang’s shoulder. Yang leaned her head over to rest on Ruby’s. They sat that way for a moment, enjoying the sunset.

Quietly at first, Yang began to sing. She’d written this lullaby when they were young, not long after Summer had passed. Well, “written” was probably generous. She’d modified the lyrics to one of Summer’s favorite pop songs, keeping the King Midas motifs but changing the romantic lyrics to something more suitable for a little sister.

“ _Dream of anythiiiiiiiing, I’ll make it all come truuuuuuuuuue,”_

“Yang.”

 _"Everything you neeeeeeeed is all I have for youuuuuuuuuu_ ,”

“Yaaaaang.” Ruby straightened up, and Yang did the same, which made it easier to sing. It also gave her the opportunity to turn up the goofiness. Twisting in place and poking Ruby’s side to the beat with alternating index fingers, she continued over Ruby’s protests,

_“I’m forever-”_

“Yang why do you always do this,” complained Ruby, squirming to dodge the incoming annoyance.

_“-always by your siiiiiide. Whenever you need a friend, never far behiiiiiiiiind,”_

“You’re no friend of mine. A friend would never do this to me.”

_“When the days tu-urn daaaaaark,”_

“Ha! You messed up! That’s the wrong part of the song.”

“Shut up. _And we staart tooo faaaaall,_

 _I will pick you up and,”_ Yang grabbed Ruby and threw her over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry, holding her securely despite her kicking and punching, and slid down to the floor. _“We will fiiiix iiiit aaaaaaaaaaaall!”_ She spun around in a circle, eliciting an involuntary giggle from Ruby over her shoulder.

Yang set Ruby down, grabbing her hands and twisting back and forth in an attempt to get her to dance along. Ruby rolled her eyes at first but danced along after only a moment’s reluctance. “ _Don’t. You. Wor-ry A-bout. The. Dark._  
_I will light up the night with the love in my heart  
__I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm,”_ Yang sang as she spun Ruby in a circle.

 _“Like the smell of a Rose-”_ She booped Ruby on the nose- _“On a Summer’s day  
__I will be there to take all your fears away,”_

Ruby smiled earnestly and joined in for her favorite part. _“With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to,”_ They both took an exaggerated deep breath, _“Goooo-ooooo-ooo_ ooo _ooo_ ooo _oooold! With the touch of my hand, I’ll turn your life to goooooold.”_

Ruby took a deep breath and smiled. Confident that her primary duty as a big sister was complete, Yang turned to the secondary one: maximum annoyance. “ _Let’s have everythiiing,”_ she sang, miming a microphone in her hand.

“Thanks, Yang,” said Ruby, attempting to speak over Yang’s continued song. “I’m feeling a lot better.”

Yang paused her singing to say, “I’m glad. _Nothing we cannot dooo,”_

“Do you really have to keep singing?”

“ _EVERY HEART’S JUST BEAMING, EVERY SKY TURNS BLUUUUUUUE”_

Ruby facepalmed. “I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“Yep. _I’M SO HAPPYYYY-”_ Yang’s beautiful song was interrupted by a pillow to the face. She was silent for a moment as the pillow fell to the ground, revealing a traitorous sister with her throwing arm outstretched.

“Oh, it is _on_ , sis.”

When Blake and Weiss walked back into the room, they were greeted with a room full of flying pillows, polyester stuffing, and dissipating rose petals. Yang waved happily to her teammates and received a fluffy _whack_ to the back of the head for her moment’s distraction.

Weiss drew herself to her full diminutive height and in her stuffiest possible voice shouted, “What is going on in here?”

From the moment she saw a red blur materialize behind Weiss’ perfectly combed ponytail, Yang knew that for better or worse, Ruby’s cheerful energy had returned in full force. _Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> check out @confusedPaladin's fic "Little Red Riding Wolf" for more Ruby & Yang written with the same inspiration I use. https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678628/chapters/10679072


End file.
